piccolo and the female namek
by SuperQuif
Summary: its kewl


****

Piccolo and the female namek.

A tall green figure stood at the top of a ridge overlooking the ocean, his cape blew from side to side in the warm salty winds.

He turned to catch a glimpse of a small shadow to the left of him and so he went to investigate.

He flew down to the five palm trees next to an old capsule house bulma had left when she and yumcha was camping.

"Who's there" he bellowed as he turns to catch another shadow run into a bush, he dashed over to the shaking shrub and dove his hand into it, feeling a pear of legs he grabs them and pulls out the shadow,

"AHHHHHH Mr piccolo put me down" it was Gohan, piccolo looked at Gohan and half smiles at him and puts him down while gohan rearranges his pants and underwear.

"Why are you following me kid?" he asked as he takes off his cape and turban and tosses them into a pile under one of the palms.

"Well I just wondered if you could come to my house tonight, cause mom and dad are going out and krillin has to baby sit me" piccolo looked down at the boy and put his hand on his head, he sighed and smiled.

"Sorry Gohan not tonight I have some serious training to do but I'll see you tomorrow" he patted the boys head and flew off into the sunset leaving Gohan by himself moaning about what a jerk he is for not coming over to his house, Gohan then flew home and started to study and study and study etc....

Piccolo landed in his favourite meditating spot, crossed his legs and arms and settled down to concentrate but suddenly he heard a loud thump in the field in front of him and a large vapour trail leaving that area.

"Huh!? What just happened" he muttered as he drew closer to the now smoking crater the thing made, he slid down the side of the hole and came to what looked like a space pod of some kind he looked at it for a moment and then, gently, ran his fingers over the pod to find the door to see what was inside. 

Suddenly the side of the pod opened and out stood what looked like a namek, he walked forward and tilted his head in wonder as the namek he sees has a large chest slender curves and long red hair.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" questioned piccolo still wondering about the namekians strange appearance.

"My name is Kappa I come from the planet namek, but they out cast me because I'm a female and different to them" she said to him "Hey wait a second your from namek to" she shouted

"What's your name namek?" she said as she stepped back overwhelmed by his power, she also noticed a certain gentleness in his eyes which made her feel warm as he scanned his eyes over her like he was attracted to her.

Piccolo looked up from his daydream and smiled "piccolo" he never felt this way before and was cautious of the feeling he is now experiencing, the being before him was almost like that was missing in his life and he had to have it. Before he knew it, kappa had flung her arms around his neck and pressed herself against his muscular body, piccolo jolted back in the shock of a females touch but kappa kept her grip around his neck, he slowly put his arms around her waist and held her close, he embraced the warm feeling flowing inside him.

A moment later piccolo and kappa realest their hold and stood face to face looking into each others eyes. Piccolo broke the silence when he spoke.

"Umm do you need a place to stay? I know somewhere you can sleep" piccolo crossed his arms and looked at her.

"If its all the same, I'd rather stay with you" she replied walking up to him slowly and clutching her hair that had flown astray from her hair band, piccolo looked at her.

"If you wish but it will get real cold and I have no blanket or bedding for you to sleep on"

"It doesn't matter I'm used to it" piccolo could see she was wiry and she needed rest, he led her to a lake side where he created a small cave the night before, he sat down and crossed his legs to resume his mediation. Hours passed and it seemed to piccolo that the night lasted longer than before he thought to himself, why is the night so god damn long...this feeling I have is no other I felt before it makes me feel I want to do things I never tried before. He stood up and walked into the cave full of wonder.

Kappa was awake she couldn't sleep at all, she looked up and there was piccolo staring down at her smiling, she looked into his eyes and was lost in him, she stood up and flung her arms around him again but this time was greeted with a kiss that lasted what seemed to be forever.

The both collapsed on the ground touching and feeling each other, piccolo's tongue explored every inch of her mouth and it tasted good to him, kappa's hands started to wonder down piccolo's trousers until she came to his hard member. 

Piccolo closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch of her hand on his hardness.

They both couldn't bear it any longer the intense passion between them was too great, piccolo parted her legs and slowly dove his member into her passage, she push him onto his back and straddled him and kissed his chest and lips she started to slowly move up and down, piccolo arched his back with pleasure and held her legs tight.

Piccolo flipped her over and drove it in as deep as he could, a strange feeling was welling up inside of his abdomen and he cried out in pleasure as did kappa, piccolo realest his seed inside of her, he collapsed on top of her sticky with sweat.

"MY GOD!" piccolo cried out as loud as he could, kappa looked at him and smiled but she fell to sleep tired and satisfied. 


End file.
